The Revelation
by yarmantho
Summary: Lelouch vi Brittania was dead. Or he was supposed to be dead. So...when he wake up in an unknown place it was a surprise to him. Searching for clues in the place he was in, he soon found himself deeply entangled into some problems...Well, being asked for help in the most unorthodox way do that to someone
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and cold after Suzaku had stabbed him.

Not really unsurprising. He supposed this was what death felt like.

But why was he still able to think ? He thought after dead it would just be like a mindless existence.

He didn't really know what would happen after death really. Would he move on ? Erased from existence ? Would he go to heaven ? Was there even heaven at all ?

He scoffed mentally at the notion. Even if there was heaven, that would only mean he would go to hell after all he had done he knew he deserved it.

Though he supposed it didn't really matter as he was already dead and…well, maybe he could finally take a rest.

Yeah…, a rest sounded good.

His mind went blank and dulled.

And he knew nothing more.

* * *

Lelouch vi Brittania woke up in soft silk bed almost similar with the bed in his long…. almost forgotten memories of his room in Aries Villa.

Blinking a few times to adjust his eye, he looked around what looked like a bedroom.

_Where was he ? What happened to him ? How could he be in…wherever he was ? What happened to death ? Was he actually alive all along ?_

He threw the cover off himself and flung himself out of the bed though the fact that his feet dangled from the side of the bed made him pause in the motion.

He was supposed to be taller than this. And…now that he took notice of it, it seemed like everything was bigger somehow.

That…or he had shrunk.

Frowning his eyebrows, he got out of the bed without any pause and waddled to the nearest ornate mirror at the left corner of the room. He stumbled a little though after that he was able to adjust and walk normally.

And what he saw froze him.

Dark brown hair framed his face the same style he used to be back then instead of dark black.

His violet eyes that he was expecting to see weren't even violet anymore. It was hazel instead.

His face still had their baby-fat even if he had lose them before.

His breath hitched.

" _**Calm down. "**_

He snapped up and looked around. What…what was that ? He was sure that he was alone here. Did someone had finally come to finish killing him ? Who was it ?

"_**I'm nowhere and everywhere. But as for who I am…I am the Collective Consciousness of Humans."**_ The voice resounded.

"Where are you ?"

"_**You won't be able to see me kid. I am just a presence with a mind…so to say. However you need to calm down so I can tell you the very much needed information you will like to know."**_

"What is it ?" he asked.

"_**First of all, you are not in your world again Lelouch. I am the one that send you here."**_

"What do you mean with 'not in my world again' ?"

"_**Exactly what it meant. You are in a world where humans are facing near extinction because of titans—a giant monster that devour or kill humans and destroy their homes."**_

Lelouch—to his credit—didn't panic. He just closed his eyes deep in thought.

"So…? How do they survive ?"

"_**By building walls. Three walls to be exact. The most outer wall—the Wall Maria. The second wall—the Wall Rose. And finally the most inner wall—the Wall Sina—the place where you are now. Most of the commoners live in the Wall Maria, the wealthy live in the Wall Rose. Only the most wealthy or a royal family are able to live in the Wall Sina. These Walls have defended them for a century and should continue to do so."**_

"I'm in the Wall Sina. So who am I then ?"

" _**Your name is Kaster Regen. The son of King Fritz who is the ruling king in the kingdom….or so at least…**_" The voice trailed off, _**"You are here because the consciousness of dead humans are practically screaming at me to do something about the titans. With that many voices I finally decided to just take you before you move on after your death and put you here."**_

"Wait…so I had died. And you just take me here to finish your problems ? "

"_**Yes."**_ The voice said without any remorse,_** " Now all you need to do is solve this titan problem and you can move on."**_

"Why should I ? I think I have done enough in my life."

"_**Because the humans here are going to die sooner or later overridden by titans. I know you will say that you don't care because you don't know them anyway… but point is, you won't be able to die before you finish the mission. The consciousness of humans will reject you, again and again until you finish the problem."**_

"I…can't die ? Like C.C ? " his eyes opened again, staring blankly ahead as if he had faced the whole world alone and couldn't bear it any longer, " But…I…" _want to die. Can't bear his sins any longer…._

"_**Look. If it's any console to you, your world is finally in peace Lelouch. Your work have pay off. Nunally is the Queen with Suzaku as Zero. Just exactly as you had planned. Don't blame yourself for the deaths…it was over and they didn't die in vain."**_

Lelouch sighed. "That's good to hear at least. Thank you."

He closed his eyes again for a moment then opened them with a rare fire that somehow made those hazel orbs more alive.

"So all I need to do is somehow stop this titans you say ?"

"_**Yes. It won't be simple though. In fact I had allowed your Geass to manifest in this world so you will be able to have an upper hand. Consider it a gift."**_

"Geass ?..." he glanced to the mirror and sure enough, the Geass sigil stared back at him in its full glory, he blinked and it's gone—back into the hazel orbs he still hadn't really grow accustomed to, "I see. What is the cause of this titans ?"

"_**That's for you to find out. I'm sorry I can't tell you more since as a deity I am bounded by rules of non-interference. This is as much interference as I can do."**_

"Alright then…Is there anything I have to know ?"

"_**Nothing. You need to find out the rest by yourself. I can only give you the Geass, the limits are still the same."**_

"I understand."

"_**Oh and…you won't be hearing from me for…like ever. I don't think I can do something and talk to you again after this. Be safe and good luck."**_

With that the voice left his mind and leave him completely alone in this unknown world.

This would be hard. He was once again a prince in some kind of kingdom that seemed to be the government system in this...walls.

And that he was basically stuck to do something so he could move on and that something was to get rid of titans that were apparently dangerous enough that humans were almost extinct.

He could only hope that this kingdom wasn't as corrupt as Brittania at least.

But…considering his luck—or the lack of it—it was probably more likely for it to be corrupted to the core and he had to uncover some secret agendas and overthrow them once again.

Damn, he hoped it wouldn't come to that. A normal nice kingdom would definitely be a blessing now.

* * *

**A/N : Hello guys ! I hope this is good enough. I'm in the middle of exam so I probably can't update often unless I'm stuck with too much studying like right now. Please review !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Your Highness." Someone knocked on the door, "The tutor is asking for Your Highness in the study room, the first door to the hallway in the third floor."

"I understand." He said with the usual commanding dignity of a prince. He was a prince after all, and he used to be a prince too.

He could adapt. He could do this.

He changed his clothes to something more acceptable and with a confident stride that demanded respect, he went out of the room.

This time, he was no Lelouch vi Brittania. He was Kaster Regen now. And he needed to look the part.

The study room was easy enough to find. All he needed to do was climbing up the stairs that was located straight across his room and it was the first door he found.

He opened the door and looked inside.

"Come in Prince Kaster." An old man—the tutor said from the table inside without looking up from the scroll he was reading.

He took the moment to familiarize himself with the study room. If he was not wrong ( and he was rarely wrong ) he would be a constant occupant of this place soon.

It seemed like a type of library-like office. There was only one desk at the end of the room though with two chairs opposing each other, one for the tutor and one…probably for him. He noticed that at every side of the room were bookshelves—full of books that seemed to be categorized as 'Materials—orange cover, Important—green cover, and Fiction—yellow cover'—from the labels.

He also noticed something between the fiction part though—a red thin book ( which was probably why he noticed it in the first place ) squashed between yellow thick books, almost completely unnoticeable, with Japanese characters for its title that was printed on the side.

'Outside' he translated mentally—it wasn't really that noticeable that it was a Japanese characters to begin with, it looked like random slashes and squibbles but his old studies of deciphering codes and hand-writings seemed to had paid itself.

'_Interesting…_' he thought.

"Prince Kaster ?" the tutor looked up from the scroll he was reading.

"Ah yes. I apologize." He hastily tore his eyes away from the book, taking the empty seat in front of the tutor.

"Right then, today we're going to study history first." He moved away the scroll and opened a book next to him to a page that had already been marked. A photo of a…gigantic deformed ...human ?-with crazed blank looking eyes and saliva drooling from his mouth met his eyes.

"That's…"

"A titan. It's just a normal one." He said," But before we learn about the titans, we need to know about the Walls first. "

He put aside the book and opened another book depicting a great wall that seemed so high and endless, "This is Wall Maria. Our outermost wall…."

He began explaining each and every wall, the district inside, how society used to be before coming to this stage and how the titans had influenced them.

Lelouch absorbed it all like a sponge to water. His mind quickly categorizing the information about this world. He was quiet all the way—at least until the subject of titans came up.

The tutor—whose name he still didn't know—had just finished explaining the type of titans there were that had been categorized by the Scouting Legion when he decided to voice some questions.

"Um…Mr….uh…." he started.

"Its Mr. Rencharteuae, Prince Kaster."

"Mr. Renche….Recateru…um…Mr. Rencharte…uh…." He stumbled after the words purposely—to give himself an excuse for not saying his name—well, coincidentally the tutor had one weird long name that worked in his favor.

"Just call me Mr. Charte then, Prince Kaster."

He nodded his acquiescence and started again, "Mr. Charte. I want to know about the outside world."

He looked up and saw the shocked look in Mr. Charte's face and quickly stumbled on while wondering if what he just asked was weird.

"I mean, the Walls are supposed to be a century old and…humans can live until 120 years old at most. Surely someone should have live during the time of the Walls building and have seen the outside. Surely someone have told stories about it ?" He asked with childish innocence.

Mr. Charte seemed to have snap from whatever shock he was in and looked at him sternly in response, "Prince Kaster. Never bring the subject of outside again. Anywhere. Anytime."

He blinked before murmuring an acceptance.

"To answer your questions though…., the outside world is not really that much different…probably the only different is the nature. There's ocean, the mountains and many more…" he said as if remembering something before looking back to him again, "….Or so the old legend said."

"Why…why is asking about the outside is forbidden ?" he asked.

"Because we believe that since we are safe for a century then the titans won't be able to breach the Walls…ever." He sighed.

"So…we don't want to be reminded of something that's unachievable huh…?"

"Something like that, Prince Kaster."

"But will the Walls really hold for much longer ? Are we really safe ?"

He looked thoughtful. "Hmm…maybe. We can only hope so. Without the Walls, there won't be any protection between us and titans. We will really become extinct."

"But the Walls can only buy time. Sooner or later, titans will find a way in…what will happen then ? Shouldn't we be doing something before it happen and everything's too late ?"

"You sure have lots of questions huh ?" he smiled at him before sighing, "We do have Scouting Legion for that purpose though—they are the one that search for titans weaknesses and how to stop them once and for all."

"Oh…I understand." He said.

But he didn't. The answers just add more questions. He made sure his face looked completely stoic though to make sure none of his confusion showed.

"Anyway Prince Kaster, you shouldn't ask questions like that to anyone okay. Not everyone are willing to answer them. Most take those as insults." He informed me.

"Insults…?" he said thoughtfully," I understand ."

"Now then, moving on to mathematics…."

And thus began the lecture about multiplication and dividing that he had long mastered in his time as Lelouch.

Somehow he had managed to make sure his face looked like he was listening while he actually was pondering about the information he had just get.

This society was sure messed up. What kind of people practically worship a wall after all ? If the titans have in fact breach the Wall—even if it's just Wall Maria—, he was sure he had a riot in his hand.

Let's just hope that didn't happen soon.

**A/N : Hello again ! Thank you for the reviews ! Hope you enjoy it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was his free day now. He had been here for a month—in which he had completely learned all the basic knowledge about this world and also about himself. Like his quirks—or used to be quirks—and personalities from the opinions of other people.

They said he was a quiet and intelligent young prince too, so he supposed his arrival here didn't really raise any alarm in sudden personalities changing at least.

He had settled into a comfortable schedule of three tutoring days, a horse-riding class and basic etiquette for the next day and the next three days were free days.

He had easily followed the schedule, it was more relaxing than what he could remember of his days back then when he was a prince of Brittania anyway, so it wasn't a problem.

Not to mention he was apparently the sole prince in this palace which meant everyone always catered to his wish making it easier to manipulate someone if he needed to, not that he had started something—he wasn't even sure this was actually a kingdom. It had no real name and he knew basically nothing about this kingdom.

All of the lessons only consisted of the usual history, math, titan's anatomy—not human's anatomy which was just…weird for him, considering as for some odd reasons, the titan's anatomy was scarily similar to human's—and basic economics.

There wasn't even any defense class for him and considering the state of things it was strange.

Something was clearly wrong here.

Did the society really as arrogant as had said ? Thinking they were save behind the Walls ?

He didn't know. He still needed to know more—which was probably why he had taken to reading books every single day in his free days. Well, sometimes he just went exploring, but there were only so many of places he could go that didn't have guards so he liked to choose to read more often than not.

And the some of the books were useful, like the titans book, the Walls book, or the structure of the kingdom book. He couldn't find the red book though for some reason even if he had tried searching for it. He didn't know what happen to it but he could only hope that the book was in good hands considering that Outside was taboo and the book practically titled 'Outside'—to those that could read it anyway because it seemed like the language here was German and he was probably pretty lucky to have learned that particular language back then.

Most of them were useless though, like what the Wall worshippers had written. Complete shit.

Some of them were fairly useful like the medical book and the curriculum for the military book—which he had used to start self-teaching himself in the physical aspect of life.

He really didn't want to end up useless in any physical situation and considering his body seemed to be able to support it unlike his old body back then which couldn't run to save his life, he had started a training schedule for himself in the morning of his free days. It only consisted of increasing his stamina though, by running—the only skill that he would try to hone to his best capabilities since a human that can't run in front of enemies were dead human.

In time like this when cars and motorcycles weren't invented yet, his greatest ability to flee would be running—beside horse-riding that was, which he could already name 100 reasons why riding a horse was not a good idea against titans, other humans maybe, but not titans, not when the horses could be crushed under the titan's foot so easily not to mention there's also a good possibility that the titans could outrun the horse. Not that running made that much difference but at least he wouldn't be a sitting duck when he didn't have a horse then.

Talking about vehicles, he was actually half-tempted to just try to invent the damn thing at least just for himself so he could get to places faster and easier. His knowledge in machinery and technology were so-so, but he wasn't called a genius out of nothing obviously. He could try making them and there would still be a 40% of success in actually making a safe vehicle.

But no. It was not the time for any vehicles—or any other machines really, he probably would need to kick start a Revolution Industry but that was for later time. He needed to first….try to understand this kingdom first—if it was actually a kingdom. He wouldn't want to humiliate himself with knowing basically nothing about the place where he lived now and really, he was clueless here. As a prince, he felt like he had the obligation to know everything in and out of the kingdom.

After some research up and some questions with Mr. Charte he found out that this kingdom…was actually just some kind of emergency government for the survivors. So there was no official position really, except for the military ones. And his position as a prince was probably more like a noble position rather than really a prince like he used to be.

It really seemed to him that the ones that were in Wall Sina now—those nobles and the leader that was in charge of the government, the King—were probably just coincidentally have the money to control the civilians and with it came power…then this kind of order came up—with the nobles and the King living deep inside the Wall Sina and the civilians working themselves out there.

Or at least that was the gist of what tried to explain to him on the last tutoring session when he asked the questions, but when he wanted to ask more questions about the part of the story that didn't exactly make sense, the tutoring time was already up and he would need to wait until the next session to ask them.

For example like…, said that because the titans suddenly came up 100 years ago, humans built the Walls, however…. if the titans actually had attack humans first before humans had built the Walls then…shouldn't we die first because obviously the titans wouldn't stand idly watching humans built the Walls right ? And considering they were massive too, it should had taken quite a long time…even if the survivors all worked together…How could it be so fast ?

Next thing should be about Mr. Charte himself. He was an old man, probably somewhere along his fifties or seventies—while he was sure he had already been born inside the Wall, surely someone from his era should have known the Outside world and those that knew should still be alive right now—100 years weren't that long…

And at least even if the King had ordered complete destruction on anything from the Outside, someone would always still passed on their knowledge to their children. The fact that no one did bothered him. He knew it was like a taboo but people always break the rule, at least someone would have...unless no one actually know anything for some odd reasons.

The third thing should be about the state of politics and the fact that there were no riots though that could possibly be solved by the fact that people were more afraid of the titans to even bother trying to fight back against a government as corrupted as this.

Those three questions were the questions he wanted to ask later since he really didn't know who would answer those questions without scolding him because talking about those things seemed to be a taboo here—probably except for the state of politics question.

Mr. Charte was fortunately a good teacher who would always tried to explain everything after warning not to ask something like that to other person. He didn't know what would happen if he tried asking other people about that but right now…, he wasn't that interested in finding out.

But then again, if what had warned him off was correct…, then what made different than the others ? Obligation ? Loyalty ? Fear ?

There were so many motives…maybe he should dig up something about before fully trusting him. And maybe something about the kingdom and its real motives.

It had taken him another three weeks before finally hearing news about his father. The King Fritz.

Just hearing mind you. He hadn't even be able to see his father as long as he was here which was way worse than the time when he used to be the prince of Brittania. At least Charles zi Brittania would visit his children once in a while. This…King Fritz didn't do anything instead even if he was the leader of the survival.

And really, it would be all good and well if what he heard was anything good. What he heard was not good at all. It was said that he was a sloth, a lazy king that abandoned his duty. He heard that he was heartless and bordering tyrannical and the only reason why no one was rioting against him yet was because they were still afraid against him—and obviously the Sina Wall which couldn't exactly be bypassed easily.

He didn't know whether he should felt insulted since the gossips were basically insulting his father after all, but he couldn't care less, he used to have a father that turned out to be pretty evil himself so something like this shouldn't made him care for anything.

At least that was what he hoped to do. He couldn't help the research that he started to conduct about his own father though, searching any scrap of information on him and the kingdom and whatever else he needed to know.

He had a feeling that there was more to this emergency government than what was seen at first.

**A/N : Another chapter here ! Thank you for those who had followed and favorited this story :) Also thank you for the reviews ! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It didn't exactly take Lelouch long to found that Mr. Charte was the best source for any information he wanted.

All he really needed to do was ask and he would get a detailed ( and unbiased ) explanation, unlike others who would just ignore him or dismiss him gently ( but still dismiss him ) depending on the questions he asked. Obviously he didn't ask the questions right off the bat, just a gauging neutral questions here and there.

Not to mention seemed to be the only one open-minded enough to answer the questions he had that included things about the things outside of the Walls and the titans.

Everyone else just seemed happy to ignore and forget what was happening right under their nose. They didn't seem to even care about any methods to kill the titans more effectively, because everyone seemed pretty content with the 3D Maneuver Gear—probably the only one that cared was the Scouting Legion seeing as they were the only one who had to face the titans outside, the Garrison sounded more like a glorified gate patrol and the Military Police might seemed useful if only they actually did their job.

If only there's someone who could come up with any Knightmare ideas, he would really appreciate it. Damn, he really missed that piece of war technology, the Knightmare—even the Glasgow model—could probably wipe the floor with those titans. Though it was not even possible to happen considering this place was…quite backwater, and while he did know the mechanics about Knightmare, there's no Sakuradite here and so…no Knightmares.

The others just seemed ignorant that he didn't even consider using his Geass to get the answers, it would be a waste of perfectly good Absolute Order to ask for information that way. Maybe with he would consider it if he didn't answer his questions because unlike the others, actually knew things about what was happening in this area under the kingdom-based emergency government.

At the moment he hadn't try to meet out of the tutoring sessions though since he wanted to ask others first just to make sure of the information.

But since Mr. Charte was the only option now, it was no wonder that Lelouch had finally decided to see if he could ask outside of the tutoring sessions.

" Mr. Charte ?" Lelouch asked as he opened the door to the study room.

"Prince Kaster ? " Mr. Charte looked up from the parchments he had been writing in with a little surprise on his face, "I thought there's no tutoring session today."

"It's not about tutoring session, Mr. Charte." He said, "I just…have some questions that I'm hoping you can help me with."

"Of course, Prince Kaster." He gave a benevolent smile before clearing his desk off books and parchments, "Take a seat."

Lelouch obliged, "I have some questions about the titans, about the fact that they had been terrorizing us for 100 years especially."

Mr. Charte's eyes narrowed, "That's a pretty hard question, Prince Kaster." _That's a dangerous topic._

Lelouch caught the hidden message but he just smiled innocently with a fake wonder in his eyes,"Yeah, I know, but it just eludes me why there's no stories about the outside world, I mean…100 years aren't exactly that long. "

Mr. Charte sighed and shook his head, "Your curiosity is going to get you killed someday, Prince Kaster."

"But, I'm just…" he trailed off.

"I know, you are just curious and that's okay with the right people I guess, but I already told you to drop the subject didn't I ?"

"Just this time please, ?" He asked with a fake pleading tone.

Mr. Charte hold his gaze for a minute as if he's trying to see where he's going with this before softening his eyes.

"Alright…," He relented, "But please do try not to dwell in this subject again after this, or at least…just come to me if you have questions."

Lelouch nodded.

"Well then…how to explain that…" he gained a far away look for a moment before focusing again,"As you may probably realize by now, people here don't like anything related to the outside world, any questions will be harshly rebuked and meet with prejudice. There's also the King's order to destroy everything related about the outside world and the unsaid society rule to never talk about the outside world unless you want to be ostracized."

"But…, shouldn't there be someone who break the rules…telling stories to their children at least…or hiding books ?"

"There's probably a book or two out there about the outside world but as far as I know no one actually know the outside world and since there's those rules, they never get curious enough to find out."

"What about you then, ?" Lelouch asked in a fake excited voice to urge him to continue without looking suspicious for pressing the matter.

The man just chuckled, "Me ? I don't know anything either."

Lelouch frowned at the answer, he didn't seem lying, but he's not telling the truth either.

"What about your parents then ? Have you heard any stories from them in your era ?" he pressed again.

"Well that's…" he looked indecisive for a split second before seemingly came to a decision and looked at Lelouch straight in the eye , " They didn't actually."

He took out a book from a drawer under the desk—the same thin red book with the title 'Outside' that Lelouch saw the first time he came here.

"This is something I came across when I was curious about the outside world, curious enough to actually start researching." He said, "You remind me a bit about myself actually."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow at that, "But didn't you say you didn't know anything ?"

The man gained a sad smile at that, " I really don't. I start the research because of my parents lack of knowledge about anything related about the outside world. I was curious and fortunately while my parents seemed quite reluctant to tell me anything, they didn't forbid me from asking them about it either. They told me that they just didn't remember, and when I pushed for answers they said they forgot all about them with a distressed face that just couldn't be faked—as if they just realized they actually didn't remember anything from before which meant they basically lost all of their childhood memories. I didn't push them again after that and instead looked for books or anything that remained from the outside world."

Lelouch's eyes widened at that piece of information. Memory erasure ? Or was it memory manipulation ? That sounded too close like Charles zi Britannia for his liking. Who was he actually dealing with right now ?

"The only thing I found from my research was this book which is in a different language that had been said to be extinct. I didn't find anyone who can translate the book for me, but I do find one that can read the title, he said it's 'Outside' which made me sure that this book was about the Outside. Sadly the old kind grandpa that knew the language had disappeared the next day when I was going to meet with him to start translating the book so I never get the chance to actually read the book." He continued.

"Disappeared ? There's no other news from him ?"

"Yes." Mr. Charte said that smoothly even if his body language said he didn't agree, "I am thinking about giving this book to you actually."

Lelouch blinked at that, " What ? Why ?"

"In my life, I haven't seen anyone who is curious about these sort of things. It's more useful to you than me anyway, besides…who knows if you actually can figure out something and can read the book someday ?" He focused to Lelouch with a smile, " Think of it as a legacy of some sort."

"So…I should continue your research then ?"

"If you're up to the challenge that is." He said before he gave Lelouch a serious look, "Though, you do know that no one should know about the book or the fact that you are even remotely interested in the outside world. If you have to ask someone, ask someone who you at least trust a little not to ostracize you for wanting to know about the outside world. And please stop asking around the palace with too many questions."

"Why ? And how do you know ?" Lelouch asked.

"It's not that hard to find out that the young prince had been asking around 'unnecessary questions' from the servants who like to gossip among themselves. Don't worry though since it's nothing incriminating, just that you're 'a too curious prince', He paused for a second, "But just to be safer, I advise against it, because no matter how innocent the questions are, there's a chance that people might not like it. Here, your status as a prince still somewhat shields you from any harsh reprimand, you just get dismissed instead but I can assure you, it won't be the same if you are not the prince. Besides…it can attract attention too. You should be more careful later, Prince Kaster."

"I understand, though I wonder why it's a bad idea to attract attention. I mean…it's probably annoying, but nothing bad right ?" Lelouch asked as he took the book, making sure the title was covered with his hand. He had a guess, but he couldn't say for sure without any confirmation.

"It's not exactly bad. It's just…the King doesn't seem to like it if you look too smart or too curious, unless you're using your brain for pure military strategy against titans as a scout, other branches of the military don't even need any strategy in the first place." He answered with a bitter tone.

Lelouch frowned, not at the answer ( though it did brought some thought ) but at the way seemed to take offense personally, probably because he had experienced it firsthand maybe ?

"It's as if the King doesn't want anyone to think so the system and technology will never change." Mr. Charte continued softly as if he was talking to himself while reliving something before he seemed to have caught himself.

"Anyway, I have to finish this report if you don't mind." Mr. Charte gestured to the abandoned parchments at the side of the desk without waiting Lelouch's answer this time.

"Ah, okay . Thank you, good evening then."

"Good evening."

Lelouch stood up and left the room with a book in his hand and a thoughtful look in his eyes once he got out of the study room.

What had Mr. Charte experienced from the King that he said those words ?

**A/N : I'm sorry about the inaction...I don't actually have any clue about what sort of action Lelouch should do actually.**

**Anyway..., what do you guys think ? Any suggestion about the plot will be nice too !**

**( 10 / 6/ 2015 ) = I don't understand why almost all of ' Mr. Charte' writings had disappeared when I read it again even if in my word document it's perfectly fine. -_-' so I correct things a little now, hopefully all of the ' Mr. Charte ' writings don't disappear now. If something seems off...just add 'Mr. Charte' in your mind while reading it cause seriously, it feels like the fanfiction is sensoring all 'Mr. Charte' writings.**


End file.
